


The Guardian

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [52]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Brothers, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: Ollie got sick at school, but Elio is out of pocket.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ChalametGal for the prompt. The series would probably have already ended without you!

Oliver didn’t look at his phone during his classes. He didn’t want his students to be on their phones, so he had to set the example for them. He did glance at it between classes though, just in case Elio tried to reach him. He rarely had any other missed calls. So he was surprised when, as he was conducting a quick Elio check, the phone actually brightened in his hand. It was silenced, but the screen showed the caller, Ollie’s elementary school. Oliver’s mouth went dry. Ollie’s school had never, not a single time, called him. They called Elio. They also wouldn’t talk to Oliver when he called, even though Elio had signed a waiver stating that they could. Truth be told, Oliver thought the school was discriminating against them, but he hadn’t said so. 

So upon seeing who the call was from, a panic befell him. It was a strange sensation, as he was not prone to panicking. “Hello?” he answered, surprised to hear the tension in his voice. 

“Yes, we are calling about Ollie Perlman.”

“Is he okay?” Oliver was barely breathing. 

“He is a bit sick today. We’ve been trying to reach Elio Perlman for two hours, but have been unable to reach him.” 

“Elio had a big test today. He probably hasn’t been able to check his phone. What’s wrong with Ollie?” 

“He’s sick,” the person on the line repeated. “Someone needs to come pick him up. He has a fever, and he can’t return to class.” 

Oliver’s next students were already taking their seats. 

“I’ll be right there,” Oliver said into the phone.

After dismissing his class and informing his department head, Oliver was on his way. When he walked into the school, he wasted no time signing in and entering the office. From there, they directed him to the nurse’s room, which was attached. As he entered that room, he saw little Ollie, laying on a hard medical table in the corner, looking sad and miserable. Ollie must have sensed his presence, because he opened his eyes and directed his gaze in his direction. Oliver thought his eyes looked glassy and feverish. He walked over quietly and placed his hand on Ollie’s forehead. Definitely feverish. 

“Hey, buddy,” he whispered. “Heard you’re not feeling so great, kiddo.” 

Ollie shook his head briefly, then winced. 

“Does your throat hurt?” Oliver asked.

Ollie nodded, wincing again. 

“Poor kid. Good thing you’re so tough, huh?” Oliver said, picking up Ollie’s backpack and lunchbox, which he noticed hanging on a hook nearby. “Come on. Let’s go.” 

Once in the car, Ollie asked, “Where’s Elio?” 

“He had a big test today, remember?” 

Ollie nodded, placing his hands on his aching throat. 

“I waited a long time,” Ollie said next, and Oliver felt the heat of guilt and anger climbing up his spine.

“I know, Ollie. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Ollie said. But it wasn’t. Not really. Not to Oliver. 

Soon they were inside the house, and Oliver led Ollie into the kitchen. “I want to look at your throat, okay?” 

Ollie looked skeptical. His throat felt like he’d swallowed crushed glass for his most recent meal. Before he could express his concern, though, Oliver was lifting him up to sit on the countertop.

Ollie opened his mouth as wide as he could, but his throat was so painful, he winced and then whined, closing his mouth. 

Oliver gave him a sympathetic look, then picked him up. “Let’s go lie down, okay?” 

“Yeah,” Ollie whispered, nodding. 

“Your bed, our bed, or sofa?” 

Ollie poked a finger into Oliver’s chest in answer. He wanted their room. 

“Okay,” he kissed Ollie on the cheek and carried him into the room he and Elio shared. After placing him in bed and pulling the covers up and around him, Ollie started to cry. “What’s wrong?” Oliver asked.

“Don’t leave me,” Ollie whispered tearfully. 

“Okay. I won’t. Just let me go get one thing,” Oliver said. Ollie looked dubious. “I’ll be right back, I promise.” 

A moment later he was back, spreading Ollie’s Avenger’s blanket over him and being rewarded with the quick flash of the smallest of smiles. He lay down next to Ollie, placed a hand on his back, and even through the bedding Oliver thought he could feel the heat pouring off of his little body. Soon he was asleep though, and Oliver quietly rose to go to the other room to make calls. 

His first call was to Ollie’s doctor, where he made an appointment for later that afternoon. His second call was to Elio. 

“I’m so sorry. My phone was turned off entirely, so I didn’t even see the missed calls from the school. I feel terrible,” Elio said after Oliver described the day. 

“It’s not your fault. And Ollie knows it isn’t. He’s okay,” Oliver tried to sound reassuring, but he was feeling terrible as well. Seeing Ollie on that hard medical table and thinking about him being there, sick, wanting his brother, for two hours. Oliver was happy that at least Elio hadn’t seen that. 

“Well, if he wakes up before I get there, tell him I’ll be there soon. I hate him being sick. I’ll be there in time to take him to his appointment.” 

“I can take him. I’m here anyway. I’m pretty sure he has strep.”

“We can both go if you want. I’ll definitely be there though,” Elio promised. 

Oliver decided to make soup for dinner. Something smooth and creamy that Ollie could swallow and that would comfort him. As he sat thinking of what he had on hand that would fit the bill, he heard Ollie calling for him. He hurried toward the room, where he found Ollie still in bed. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his cool hand on Ollie’s scalding forehead. “You’re not feeling any better?” 

Ollie’s lip poked out, and his eyebrows came together. He tried to speak, groaned, and then shook his head to indicate that indeed, he was not feeling better. 

“Shhh, don’t try to talk. I’m going to get you some Tylenol, and you need to drink something, too.”

Ollie shook his head. He did not think he could drink anything. 

Oliver understood his concern. “Well, let’s just try. Do you want to try something warm or cold?” Ollie scowled, but Oliver ignored it. “Warm?” he asked, earning a big thumbs down from Ollie. “Cold it is,” he said, brushing his lips across Ollie’s forehead as he stood to leave. As he turned away, though, Ollie’s little voice croaked, “Where’s Elio?” 

Oliver smiled. “He told me to tell you he’s coming as fast as he can. He should be here by the time we take you to the doctor, okay?” 

Ollie nodded. “I’m super glad you’re here though,” Ollie whispered, and Oliver had to squeeze his eyes closed for a moment. 

He opened them and smiled. “I’m super glad, too.”

Before long, the house was filled with the smells of tomato bisque and herbed bread, the sounds of the puppy clicking around on the hardwood, chasing the toys Oliver was tossing for her, and the sounds of a sick little boy, snoring softly down the hall. Oliver heard the front door open and was filled with relief. It wasn't a relief only because of the situation with Ollie. He always felt relieved when Elio was home. There was a comfort and happiness that Elio brought with him. Home, for Oliver, _was_ Elio. 

Oliver stood, abandoning his play with the puppy, to greet Elio. He pulled him into a hug as soon as Elio had shed his books and bag. Oliver could see him looking around for Ollie. 

“He’s asleep in our room,” Oliver said. 

“I’m so sorry you had to leave work. I feel terrible.”

Oliver shook his head, “Don’t, Elio. It’s not your fault. I just wish the school had called sooner. Poor kid.” 

“I was wondering about that. Why didn’t they call you when they couldn’t reach me?” Elio asked, and Oliver almost wanted to laugh, though he wasn’t the least bit amused. He’d talked to Elio so many times about the school’s unwillingness to communicate with him. 

But he had to answer the question, so, “They just don’t know how to classify me. I’m not technically family. Even when I call about something, they don’t want to talk to me. It doesn’t matter though, not right now. Let’s get him to the doctor, okay?” Elio nodded. 

And that is what they did. Oliver was correct, Ollie had strep. It was painful and made him feel terrible, but it was treatable with antibiotics, and he was feeling better the following day. Both Elio and Oliver took off that day, they both knew it wasn’t necessary, but yet somehow it was. With Ollie feeling better, they had a lovely day together. Elio left for an hour or two to run some errands, but that aside, they spent the entire day together. That night as they were tucking Ollie into bed, he was all smiles. 

“I’m happy you’re feeling better,” Elio said to him as Oliver spread the Avengers blanket he loved over him. 

“Me too!” Ollie said brightly. 

“You know, I’m so sorry that it took us so long to get you yesterday,” Elio said. 

But Ollie shook his head. “Don’t be sad. I know about your test. It’s okay.” 

Oliver sat beside Elio, placing a hand on Ollie’s leg, being the only part of him within reach. “I’m sorry, too, buddy. If I would have known sooner, I would have come to get you.” 

Again Ollie nodded. “I know. I kept asking them to call you, but they just wouldn’t. It’s okay.” 

Oliver suddenly noticed that Elio had a sly smile on his face. Oliver’s smile widened, but it hid his teeth. His eyes narrowed and his head tilted almost imperceptibly. 

“What are you up to?” he asked Elio. Ollie hadn’t noticed his brother’s grin until now, but upon Oliver’s question, he too became curious. 

“Yeah what are you up to?” Ollie asked. 

Elio grinned. “Thank goodness, I thought you’d never ask!” he’d been trying to find the right moment. “I’ll be right back!” 

Oliver and Ollie just looked at one another, each with the _your guess is as good as mine_ look on his face. Before they could say anything, Elio had returned, plopping himself back on the edge of the bed and handing Oliver some papers. Which Oliver looked over with a puzzled look on his face. 

“What is it?” Ollie wanted to know. 

“Ask Oliver,” Elio said, still grinning. 

Oliver just looked at the papers for the longest time, a lump forming in his throat, tears blurring his vision until he could no longer read the papers, but he’d read enough to know what they were. So he answered Ollie’s question, trying to keep his voice even, but he could hear it trembling. “They are guardianship papers,” he said, barely more than a whisper. 

Ollie looked both puzzled and excited. “What does that mean?” the boy asked. But Oliver couldn’t answer.

Tears shimmered in Elio’s eyes as well, but he answered his little brother. “I saw a lawyer today. That was my errand. We can file these in court, and then Oliver will be your legal guardian just the same as I am.”

Ollie sat up suddenly. “Really?” he asked. 

Oliver had nearly regained his composure, but at Ollie’s question and the doubtful sound in his voice, he was overcome with anxiety. What if Ollie didn’t want this? 

“Yes, really!” Elio said.

Before Ollie could respond, Oliver added, “Only if it’s something you want, Ollie.” 

Ollie looked even more confused, and Oliver felt his heart sink. Elio started to speak, but Oliver glanced at him, and he waited.  
“Is it?” Oliver asked. “Would you like that?” 

Ollie climbed out from under his covers, climbed over Elio, and climbed right into Oliver’s lap. 

Oliver hugged him and noticed that he was tearful, too. Oliver reached up with a finger and flicked away the single tear that was snailing down his cheek. 

“What’s wrong, Ollie? Why are you crying?” Oliver asked. 

“I’m just happy,” Ollie said.

The three of them sat together for a few more minutes until Elio finally asked, “Yeah, you’re happy….but are you super, duper happy?” They all three burst into laughter. Laughter and tears. Such a fine line between the two sometimes. 

“Super, duper,” Ollie affirmed, speaking for all three of them. 


End file.
